Bron Meets Chomper
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Littlefoot's father meets the young Sharptooth. How will it go? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise. The Land Before Time belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Bron Meets Chomper**

Bron was currently visiting Littlefoot. He always wanted to visit his son to see how he was doing. He was alone this time since his second in command said that he could watch the herd while he was gone.

"Littlefoot is definitely growing up," Bron thought to himself, now seeing Littlefoot running and playing. But his eyes widened when he saw Littlefoot trip and hurt his ankle! He gasped and was about to run to him when he saw a small Sharptooth come forward and gently look at the ankle. He snarled under his breath because he hated Sharpteeth.

"Those monsters! And one of them is in the Great Valley!" He huffed angrily, now quickly walking over to them. He was about to grab him when he noticed that Chomper was trying to wrap up Littlefoot's ankle! "What?"

He paused and hid behind some trees, now taking a closer look. He knew about Chomper and he couldn't believe that Littlefoot was actually friends with a Sharptooth!

"Littlefoot, try not to move. You tripped over that rock back there," Chomper said, now wrapping it up a bit more.

"Thanks Chomper. But it still hurts though."

"I know…it will take some time to heal, I bet." Chomper replied. As he was wrapping, Littlefoot decided to speak to him about his dad.

"Chomper, you know my dad is here, right?"

"Y-Yes, I know," came the nervous reply. Chomper knew that Littlefoot's father hated Sharpteeth!

"Don't worry; he knows that we're friends," Littlefoot smiled, now leaning over and nudging him over.

"Hey!" Chomper laughed, now falling over.

"And thanks again for helping me," Littlefoot smiled.

"Yes, thank you." A deep voice said too. Chomper immediately froze in place and slowly looked up. He was immediately engulfed in a large shadow and when he looked up, his pupils shrunk!

"Chomper? Are you alright?" Littlefoot asked, now concerned. Chomper didn't respond. He spun around and began screaming and running away!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chomper panicked, now running away for dear life.

"Wait! Chomper, wait!" Littlefoot called, now trying to stand.

"No, wait here, son. I will find him." Bron replied.

"Dad…," Littlefoot said, now concerned what his dad would do to his Sharptooth friend. Bron picked up on his uncertainty and chuckled.

"Do not fear, son; I won't harm him." Bron said, now walking after Chomper. Meanwhile, Chomper hid in some bushes and prayed that Bron wouldn't find him.

"I've got to get out of here," Chomper squeaked in fear. Bron walked in the clearing and began looking around.

"Chomper? Chomper, where are you?" Bron called out. No response. A bit concerned, he began sniffing the air for the little Sharptooth's scent. When he had it, he grinned and began following the trail. He finally found a bush and saw it rustling a little bit. He chuckled and saw the small Sharptooth curled up. He stuck his head down in the bush and gave Chomper a friendly nudge. Chomper, however, almost jumped out of his skin!

"GAH! P-Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded, now stumbling and falling into some berry bushes. Soon, he was covered in berry pieces and berry juice!

"Chomper, easy…take it easy…," Bron soothed, now following him. "I mean you no harm little one."

"B-But I…,"

"Chomper, look out!" Bron called, now seeing a ditch behind Chomper. But it was too late. The little Sharptooth landed in a heap at the bottom of the ditch and groaned, not just in pain but in fear. Gasping, Bron put his head down in the hole to see about him. He picked him up gently down by his tail and lifted him back up on the ground. But Chomper stayed in a ball, curled up tightly for defense.

"Oh Chomper," Bron said sadly, now reaching down and licking him. The lick startled Chomper so much he unfurled himself! Bron smiled in a mischievous manner and licked Chomper again on his large nose.

"H-Help! P-Please don't! Eeeeek!" Chomper squealed, now feeling Bron lick him on his stomach over and over.

"Now calm down, little one. I won't hurt you; if anything you need a bath from that berry bush," Bron smiled. "And I am the one who is going to give it to you."

"W-What?! No! No, no! I don't need a bath!" Chomper pleaded, now backing up. He remembered when his mother and father licked him during his baths and they tickled terribly!

"Oh yes, you do. Now come here," Bron laughed, now nudging Chomper over once more with his nose and licking the little Sharptooth all over his tummy and body.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Now then, what is that about being afraid of me?" Bron asked in between his licks.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH IHIHIHIH KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE ME!"

"Now that's not true," came the calm response.

"BUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT LITTLEFOOT TOLD ME!" Chomper laughed, now pushing on Bron's nose. "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA P-PLEASE!"

Bron smiled and let him up. But before Chomper could go anywhere, he was lifted off the ground and placed on Bron's back.

"I have had a bad experience with your kind in the past, but my son tells me that you are different." Bron said gently.

"Well I do try to get along with everyone," came the small response.

"That is good enough for me; now come. You are sleeping with us tonight." Bron grinned in a friendly manner.

"B-But…,"

"No buts, Chomper. If my son trusts you, then so do I. Especially after you took care of him back there," Bron said.

"You saw that?!"

"Yes I did. Now come. It is time for Littlefoot's bath and I need to finish yours," Bron chuckled, now licking the little Sharptooth again and making him laugh. From a distance, Littlefoot could only smile. It was great to see his father trusting Chomper.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
